More than friends?
by DewDropGirl
Summary: Natsu & Lucy have always had feelings for eachother.Natsu is afraid he'll ruin their relationship & has trouble admitting his feelings.Lucy is left in the dark waiting for him to speak up.Lucy had always been with Gray & Loke since Natsu had stop talking to her.Today is the day she joined the guild,1 year already.But he forgot.Everything changes when she yells at him.Natsu had left
1. Chapter 1

*Another day at the guild*

* Lucy's Point Of View*

As always, Gray and Natsu were arguing. Natsu, Happy, and her had to leave early now to complete their job if they ever wanted to get back home by 9:00 pm. It was 10:00 in the morning and she had prepared herself already. " - And even if I did, what are you gonna do about it,?" yelled the raven-haired boy. "I'll show you," shouted the Salamander. Eventually, almost all the guys in the guild had pitched in into the fight Natsu and Gray started. But of course, as always, the girls were doing thier own thing. Either watching the fight, or doing their business. Lucy was at the bar with Mirajane, waiting for Natsu. She had invited Natsu and Happy to a job so they could hang out together. He agreed and I let him choose one for us. "Team Natsu again like the good old days," she said, smiling to haven't been together for a long time.  
Hey Lucy," started the white haired girl. " Don't you think it's possible that Natsu likes you? I'm sure im positive this time, " she said with a sweet simle. Not this again, thought Lucy, having a flashback. Last time Mira had said this, Lucy had made a fool of herself. Instead, Natsu had asked her to dig up some embarrassing photos. After figuring that out, she went back to the guild dissapointed. Then the white haired girl started saying " Don't you think Gray likes you,? ". She was'nt going to go into that topic again.

* Back to reality*

Lucy changed the subject and decided to gossip about the new couple rumor going around. " Hey do you think Levy and Gajeel are going out,?" asked the blond headed. Just then the guild doors slammed open. Gajeel appeared before them. Immediatly everyone that was in the commotion, turned around, fearing it was the great Titania. Shouts were then thrown at Gajeel, realizing it was him. " Fight me Gajeel,!" said Natsu, about to pounce on him. " I 'aint got time for you squirts," he said throwing a metal hand towards the pink haired dude. Gajeel eventually joined the fight too. However, Levy, who was at a corner by herself, came walking slowly towards the fight. What is she doing? thought Lucy. The guys suddenly stopped, wondering what she was gonna do next. She grabbed Gajeel by the hand and walked out the guild doors with him. Whistles and hoots were shouted towards the " new couple " as they left. Lucy saw this as her chance to grab Natsu, so she ran up to him and pulled him out the scene. " Since you had forgotton about me," she started angrily, but then changed the tone of her voice to an excited little girl. " I picked out this job instead ,". " Aww what? I wanted the other one were you fought this awesome secret ninja," he said complaining. " Well serves you right. I hate it when you never even want to talk to me sometimes. Your always in a fight, or talking with Lisanna. You totally had forgotton me, haven't you,?" she said poutingly. She crossed her hands and looked in another direction instead of looking at him.

* Natsu's Point Of View*

As Lucy was saying this, i tried to think of several ways I could respond to her. But i couldn't. She did look cute when she pouted though. Why couldn't he just admit his feelings towards her? I really didn't want to lose her as a friend. I can't believe I made her mad at me. I really like this chick ... He made a small chuckle as he thought of them as a couple. No way she would agree to be his. Doesn't she have a crush on Gray or something? They always seemed to hang around a lot now days. Well at least he knows Gray has feelings for her. Then Lucy exploded. " Do you find this amusing? What's with the laugh,?". Darn it, he thought. Why did he have to laugh at the wrong moment. He didn't mean it. If only he could explain it to her, but he couldn't. How can he tell her how he felt towards the cute blondie? She always seemed to be mad at him for something, but he couldn't figure out why. Lucy interrupted his thoughts by yelling " I give up! your too complicated Natsu! I really don't know whether you remembered or not, but today is my first whole year to be at the guild. Today was the day I joined. Everyone seemed to remember except you. I was hoping to do at least something with you, but I can see it was a waste of time,". After a few moments she paused, as if hesitating to say something. " You know ... I can't believe why I had thought I was ever fall in L - ... you know what, forget it. Im going for a walk," and with that she ran out the guild. What should I do? Run after her? Everyone had turned their attention to me. I don't want to hurt her. I've already done enough. He thought this over for a while. He had made his decision. He had to leave Fairytail. 


	2. Home at last!

*Lucy's Point Of View*

And to think she had fallen in love with that son of toot! He did look like he was off though, thinking about something ... mabye her...? Either way, he didn't say a damn word. All she saw was a confused and teary face. " What the heck, I'm going solo, " she said.  
I didn't really care what would happen next between us, but I had ran out the guild ... I must have also been crying because by the time I arrived home, my eyes were red. To take her mind off things, I washed her face and took out the job flyer that was in her pocket. She would have to go alone then. " Gate of the bull, i open thee, Taurus,!" i said. Taurus appeared before her yelling " Lucy, wow you look amazing as ever my dear,! ". She may as well bring someone along halfway on her way to the job. She explained everything that had happened to her and going to the job by herself. " If i bring you along, I'm sure that when I come back, It will make people feel better when they hear accompanied me halfway there since all of you guys have time limits.

* Taurus's Point Of View *

Man I didn't want to hurt Lucy or make her frustrated as she was already. I thought mabye I could tease her. " Loke seems interested In you, and he has the power to come on his own will and leave, why did pick him Luuucy,?" i said teasingly.  
She just smiled and said " Loke would never take me seriously anyway,". Did she have a crush on Loke, or was she just stating facts? Whatever it was, Loke then appeared before them. " I couldn't help but overhear you guys," he started. " I believe I properly fit the needs Lucy needs on her mission. I'll be with her the whole way instead of halfway, thats if you don't mind Taurus, of course, " he said. I wanted things to go better with Lucy, thought Taurus. Well in anycase, I happily agreed and said my farewells.

* Loke's point of view *

On their way to their mission, Loke couldn't help but recall the words Lucy had said." Loke would never take me seriously " ... he should ask her probaly. " Lucy, what do you mean... what you had said earlier... that I would never take you seriously,?" She sighed as if she didn't want to talk about it. She paused for a few moments and then spoke. " It's just that... I've never had a boyfriend, and I admit, I have a few crushes, but they dont seem trusthworthy or interesdted in me. For example, you are always around the ladies, going out with ten or twenty at the same time. That's why I said that comment. I don't know whether or not you'd have me as your one and only. They walked quietly in silence for a while after that. He wasn't sure what to say next. Other than that, they were quiet the rest of the day on thier job. By the time they finished their job, Loke dropped her off home and left with a good-bye.

* Lucy's Point Of View*

What an exhausting day, thought Lucy. Physically and emoitionally. She sat on my bed and saw a letter from natsu sitting there. Finely printed and a small drawing of a heart next to it. She made a small laugh. Cute, she thoguht... wait a minute... wasn't she suppose to be mad at him?What if he was watching from a distant with some binoculars? Mabye he is.. right at this moment... trying to see how she would react with the cute letter he sent her. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, she went to take a bath. She didn't even feel safe in her own home. About 20 minutes later, she crawled into bed with the letter in her hand. After a few moments, she carefully opened the letter. " Dear Lucy," it began.

" I'm really sorry about what had happened today. I didn't mean to make you upset and frustrated about us. But I can even tell that sometimes you and me could be something more than friends. There are those few times though, where i imagine you being mine. I'm left hurt knowing it would never happen between us. I just want to say that im really really sorry. I hate to see you cry or hurt. Since I can't stop that from happening, I think it's best if I left. So I gave you this letter with my last words from me to 's hard for me to express my feelings for you without ruining our relationship. But now that I'm gone, I just want you to know this. I have always had a crush on you. From the day we first met, I knew that I couldn't ruin anything or be too forward. Eventually my liking towards you became a strong feeling for you Lucy. It made me madly in love with you. I knew I couldn't screw things up between us. I love you Lucy, I just want you to know that..."

From: Natsu,

As Lucy read the note, she began to feel a bit guilty. Why couldn't she just ignore what happened in the guild. She should have pulled him out of the fight, like Levy did to Gajeel. They would have still been friends and continue on to the job together.  
She had screwed up everything because her feelings got in the way. "Where did you go Natsu, ?" she wondered. She threw the sheets over her head and silently cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Lucy had gone to the guild to see if Natsu was bluffing. Apparently not. Everyone knew what had happened between them. Natsu was gone for sure. No one really knows were he might have gone off to. For the next following 2 weeks, she waited to see if he would return. She came everyday in the morning and stayed in a corner depressed.

*Lucy's point of view*

I guess Gray started to notice how upset I was because one day, he came up to me after 4 weeks. " Lucy," he began. We haven't talked in a while. We should go out and get our favorite flavored icecreams,". Lucy had forgotton about keeping up with her friends. All she seemed to do was put her head down on the table and stay frozen till nightfall came. After the blond didn't respond, Gray said " We don't do our usual things together anymore. First, we ate breakfast at your place, chilled at the park, and get icecream. Then we swam in a pool at my place and eat dinner at your happened to all the fun things we used to do together?"

* Gray's Point Of View *

I loved her. But as much as I hated Natsu, I couldn't just take Lucy off his hands. I tried to be more gentle with her, to go back to the way things were. After a while, she finally agreed. It wasn't as much as fun as it was in the past, but it was fine. I was just glad to have her with me. We decided to have dinner that day at my place, instead of hers. I wonder why she didn't want me to go over to her home. By the end of dinner, we sat at my sofa watching a movie. It feel kind of nice to feel her body heat radiating. We were so close, lights off, shoulder to shoulder, I didn't dare move. But I did glance at her just once. To my surprise, she was looking up towards me. I looked back at the movie afraid. Mabye we both glanced at the same time...Or has she been staring at me this whole 5 minutes since the movie started? She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Hey Gray, I think mabye I should tell you that I could'nt keep up with my rent, soo ... mabye I can crash your place,?" Lucy said. She was his friend. And everyone else seemed to ignore her now. The least he could do now was help her.

*Lucy's Point Of View*

He gladly said yes and let me stay as long as I wanted. I was a bit nervous at first, but really glad. Gray and me had that relationship that Natsu and me used to have. He even had admitted his feelings for her. Mabye It wouldn't be so bad after all with Natsu gone. I was so full of joy at that moment that I had started to cry. " Thank you Gray, " I said with joyful tears. "No problem, anything for a friend," he said planting a kiss on my forehead. I was frozen for a moment. After a while, a red glow formed on my face. I had to hide my face in my hands. "Don't do that," he began. "I want to see your pretty face." I began to smile. It was nice coming from him. " You can sleep in my bed tonight," Gray said. " Tommorow I'll help you with your things and pack you in. Until then, I think we should go to sleep,". What do I do,? thought Lucy. Should I return him a kiss, or should she just say goodnight and leave? - wait a minute ... why was she even thinking about this? 4 weeks ago, when Nastu left, she had promised herself that she would be Natsu's one and only, that's if he ever came back in a month. What the heck. Screw Nastu. He was long gone. She turned her head to face Gray. " Thanks for being a great friend, " I said, giving him a small peck on the lips.

*Gray's Point Of View*

After the small kiss on the lips, I couldn't even think straight for a half second. All I did was react. All those feelings I had for her came rushing into my emotions. I wanted her, to feel her, to make her mine. Before she could lift her face away from mine, I grabbed her and pulled her in. I didn't want her to go, just not yet. She ended up having her legs around me, each one at my sides. We kissed passionantly for about a minute before she pulled away. We were quiet after a while, not knowing what to do. But I did. I was desperate. "No," I said to myself. I wanted to feel the softness in her lips, to stroke her hair, his arms around her waist, to feel her hands around his neck. I leaned in to kiss her again when she put her finger on my lips. " I'm really tired Gray. Emotionally tired. I have to go to bed." I guess I had to let the poor girl go to sleep. I was really glad though, to have the feeling of her lips still lingering on mine, feeling the sensation. After Lucy had left, I rested my head back on the sofa, recalling the moment we just had.

* Lucy's Point Of View *

I covered myself in Gray's blankets and pulled them closer to my face. Just like Gray's scent. Might as well enjoy sleeping in his bed now before she brought her own bed in the next day. Gray suddenly cam into the room and she pretended to be in a deep sleep. Which is impossible since it was barely 2 minutes since she left. To her surprise, he had crawled into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. " I thought I'd help you go to sleep toinight, he began quietly. " Lucy, I know you can tell I have stong feelings towards you. Can I ask you if you feel the same way. You don't have to if you don't want to say-" Then I interrupted him by saying " I love you Gray," Things are definently going to get better, thought Lucy. The day went by great in the end. Lucy had soon fallen asleep in Gray's arms. 


	4. Juvia's envy

After their kiss that night, Lucy and Gray had gone out for a week again. Things were back to normal. Kind of. For example, in the guild. Without Natsu, there were less fights in the guild, and sort of ... peaceful. As for Gray and Lucy, they were hanging out again. The same usual routine. Breakfast,park,icecream,pool, and dinner. Lucy was happy again. No more worries, or problems. Everything had gone great between the two couple. Their love became stronger than ever. Nothing could break them up now.

* Lucy's POV *  
I had walked into the guild holding hands with Gray. Erza seemed a little upset though, and I didn't want to get her angry. No one wanted her to be upset at them. But she came and congragulated us. " You finally grew some balls to make your move," she said.  
I had to laugh at that. Erza could not only be scary, but funny also to hang around. After a week since we'd gone out, I decided to go on a job. Gray will be upset soon enough if i don't start helping pay those bills! After breakfast, I let him know which job I was gonna go to adn that I would be back in two weeks. " two week! but im gonna miss you Lucy! I'll go with you," he said smiling. But he didn't understand. This was a Spring Beauty Contest. She was gonna wear the most sexiest clothes she had with her and participate in the competition. She was sure to win. Not like the last one she went to when Erza had won. Gray went with her anyway and they checked out with Mira. " Goodbye you too, !" Mira said. When gray wasn't looking, she mumbled, " I told you so " I had to smile about it. She was right.

* Gray's POV *  
I had gone with Lucy to the Sping Beauty Contest. In about three days later, we had arrived. Lucy was all jumpy with fear because she really needed the money to pay the rent, ( which I told her it didnt matter) She didn't listen of course. She kept grabbing me and said " there's too much competition here," I slipped my hands around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. " No one can ever compete to someone you. Your beautiful, courageous, amazing , and really talented. Just do your own thing when the time comes. And with that, Lucy gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Thanks Gray. You always know what to say, " she said smiling. One person we didn't expect to see though was Juvia. I guess she was upset about me and Lucy. But why was she still following me? I hope she's not trying to break me and Lucy up ... Juvia was always thinking that they were both madly in love with me and made Lucy her rival. Well she wasn't going to screw them up because he had spent one whole year trying to reach out to Lucy. He decided it's best if he was cautious and pretended not to notice Juvia.

* Juvia's POV * "Gray-sama... why? why not Juvia? Was Juvia not good enough? Did Juvia say something wrong?How dare Lucy take Gray-sama away from me? This is the reason why Juvia joined the spring contest. Juvia wants to win Gray's heart! " she quietly said to herself. I will ruin Lucy and take Gray-sama back. Juvia has come all this way... No way was Lucy going to mess things up. Juvia had a plan already though... and it was a nasty one. A plan so great, it would cause Lucy and Gray to break up. No one messes with Juvia.  
Wait until you see what Juvia has in motion. "Wouldn't it be great to see your old bestfriend Natsu again Lucy? " Juvia laughed evily to herself. " Let's see if you really love Gray..." 


	5. Plan set in motion

* The day before the contest *

Lucy was practicing her poses all morning. She had oredered Gray to go out and take a didn't want him watching her do the poses. Wasn't that kind of perverted? If Natsu and Happy were here, they would have been making smart ass remarks. Next, she called Virgo to come over and wanted advice. " Princess," Virgo said." Mabye I could grab clothes from the spirit world for you. You would be a big hit and no one would have your clothes,!". What a great idea was, thought Lucy. She happily agreed, and Virgo went back to the spirit world. A few moments later, Virgo had appeared again. " I found these princess, latest in fashion over there,". "Thank you Virgo! I'll definently win in these!," exclaimed Lucy.

*Lucy's POV*

The clothes Virgo gave me is just the cutest! It was a dark Fuschia bikini outfit made of was a pretty dark color mixed of pink and like color was only for lipstick, but here on earth, they had never had the color on any clothing before. The underwear was in and colored heels, a cute bow, glasses, a bag. and a beautiful umbrella. To make it complete, she carried a towel. Lucy had some purple earing hoops so she wore those loved it. Then Virgo said, " You look beautiful princess. I even bedazzled the Fairy tail mark on the left side boob." Lucy looked down and looked. It sparkled amazingly. She was sure to win tomorrow.

*Juvia's day before the wedding*

" Juvia will use a caribean color! My outfit will be carribean and silver stripes. No way will Lucy get away with me review my plan again," said Juvia smiling. " First, I will be contestant number 1. I will go out onto the stage and make Gray-sama notice me. He will stare admiringly while Lucy watches from backstage ,the announcer will call out Lucy, and eventually all the other girls including... Lisanna! Man will this be interesting. Next, they will announce 4 events. First, the wedding competition, then the fighting style, the party event, and finally, cutuest couple event. But of course, Lucy wont know Lisanna is already has her partner. I guess Lisanna still hates Lucy even though she's with Gray because she brought Loke! And I, Juvia, will be with Natsu. This will horibly upset Lucy and leave her crying out of the competition. I know that girl likes Loke too. How perfectly this will go," she said evily.

* Gray's POV *

Here I am in the stands Watching Lucy from the audience. She came out with this sexy bikini top. I hooted and whistled like an idiot yelling " That's my Lucy,!". I kindof made her blush and uncomfortable I guess with saying that, but then she smiled and did her poses, looking at me only. I laughed a little. She was a born to be a model chick.. Then it was the wedding dress event. She tried out the dresses i picked out for her. It left me wondering, will that be my Lucy in a couple of years? Will we take our love into a marriage in a few years? Hshook the tought it was their fighting it was the party event where Lucy tried on this sexy finally it was my time to was the cutest couple event. All the contestants went on stage together with their mate. I jumped on the stage and was walking towards Lucy when I noticed her was Natsu and Juvia holding hands. Mabye he kind of liked JUuvia before, but he loved Lucy more. Lucy just got out of a bad situation and he didnt want her to go back depressing again. And to make matters worse, behind them was Lisanna. It all happened in a second. I grab Lucy and jumped off the stage carrying her."What's wrong? What are you doing? We're suppose to be on that stage," she said, but I was too late. From a distance you could hear Lisanna screaming, " What is Juvia doing with Natsu!?"

* Lucy's POV*

Gray seemed a bit upset when he pulled me off the a voice broke into my ear. It was Lisanna's." What is Juvia doing with Natsu?" Then I heard Loke. Loke? My heart jumped a quick beat. " Calm down Lisanna," he said in a soft I heard Juvia say "look Natsu there's Lucy!"Natsu's voice followed hers."Lucy?Lucy!," he by then I was long kept running till he was at the city that was close by. He stopped at an carefully put me down. He slowly pushed me into a wall with his hands on either side of me. It felt nice for a an ice wizard, his body was quite warm when you got close enough. He slowly kissed me on the a while I pushed him back a little. " Shouldn't we go back and finish the competition,?" I asked. He sighed a bit and replied " I thought you would be a bit upset about what happened. Besides, they must have announced the winner I guess your right. I just - I don't know. I can't explain it Lucy - ... It's that I really love you but, - i'm not sure if seeing Natsu will drive you away from me .. I just don't want to lose you, and I don't want to see you suffer any longer... I love seeing you smile and hearing your laugh. Your like the most amazing girl I have ever met. But no matter what happens, I just want you to know that I lov-". I stopped him with a kiss of my own. He pulled away and said "Lucy, do you love me,?". " Of course I do 't worry about what isn't coming back to the guild. It was just a coincedence that we saw him there. I heard him, but that's it. After this competition is over, we won't see him again ok,?" I replied.

The couple went back and they found out Lucy had won. The crowd must have loved the drama they were seeing. Gray carrying Lucy off the stage, " His princess" they said. And the "ex-boyfriend" running to save his "princess" but failed. Well whatever the crowd thought, Lucy was quite glad she finaaly had earned some money. The couple went walking back to the would take three days till they got back, and Lucy had enough money to pay rent for three month, so she was were halfway to the giuld when the sun was setting down, so they picked a good camping spot and they fell asleep holding eachother in their couldn't sleep though. She wasn't quite tired yet. She was listening to Gray's sleeping voice. Man, she thought. Hearing a guy's sleeping voice was the sexiest thing ever. And it was true. Lucy laughed a little, but then stopped. She heard a rustling in a bush close by. She quickly turned around, getting out of Gray's embrace. He made a sleepy noise and turned the opposite away from her. The curious blond got up and went to discover whta it was in the bush. A hand came out from the shadows and pulled her away.


	6. Natsu confesses, A loss in memory

The hand covered her mouth from screaming. Someone had snatched her and carried her running. She tried to struggle against the person that was holding her until she heard a voice say "Stop it Lucy please, your actually hurting me, damn,". It was clear that the voice belonged to Natsu. She was quiet for a bit until he stopped somewhere far away from her camping site. Once he put her down, she ran away to avoid crying. He didn't want the idiot to see her crying. She was with Gray now and she wasn't gonna let him screw things up. Natsu ran after her and grabbed her hand. " Just listen to what I have to say. Please Lucy. These past whole weeks. I've been dying inside." he said. Lucy stopped and turned to look him. The stupid idiot was actually crying. She felt kind of bad, so she faced him and waited for him to finish. He continued on. " I really have missed you. I wanted to come back, but I didn't want to be a bother nomore. But now we can be together, im not afraid anymore, and I just wanted to say that after a long time, I love you Lucy,I really do. I just want you to acknowledge that. Please say that you love me also. I want you to be mine Lucy, I - " i stopped him before he could finish. " There was a time when I loved you Natsu. I really did. But you were too late to confess your love for me. And to make matters worse, you had forgot about me. You stopped talking to me. You kept hanging out with Lisanna, partying, drinking, and other shit that I didn't bother looking into. After you left, I waited weeks for you to return, but you never came. So this is my last goodbye to you. I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you planned. Apparently you don't care about me. I just want you to know that I thought you were a great guy. And say goodbye to Happy for me. I really like Happy, but he's always with you and I don't even want you around me nomore." and with that, the blonde left him standing there. She was lost for a moment wondering where the camp was, but she had finally found it. To her surprise, Gray was gone...

*Gray's POV*

I woke up realizing Lucy was she went to go take a piss. Or down to the beautiful waterfall taking a shower. He decided mabye she was at the waterfall hoping he could join her. Once he got there though, he found Juvia instead staringat him the moment he came into view."Juvia?" I said. "Gray-sama, I didn't expect to see you. Juvia is not dressed and she's so embarassed". I decided I should just turn away before anything weird happen. I know there was a time when I actually liked Juvia, but I was with Lucy now. As I turned away to leave without saying anything, I heard Juvia starting to cry. " Why Gray- sama. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to be your friend either. What is it about me you don't like? I don't even know how to talk to you anymore Gray-sama." Then I just wanted to explode at the blue haired girl. She could have ruined Lucy at the competition and make her depressed again. " Im sorry Juvia,"I said, " But im with Lucy now. But we could hang out if you want. I'm sorry if it seems I don't like you or anything, but I promise we could hang out more. Ok? Well I got to go find Lu-. Then all of a sudden, Juvia came out the water walking slowly towards me. I turned away immediatly and started to run away untli she put a hand on my shoulder. " No please don't go Gray-sama ... stay,"she said.I dont' know what is was that took hold of me, but I had this sudden urge to hold her. It felt strange though... Like I had forgotten something... Something was wiped clean from my memory because i didn't know what I was doing here with her in the first place. 


	7. A new romance begins

Meanwhile, the little blonde was desperatley trying to find ... wait ... what was she trying to find? How did she end up all alone here? A sudden noise came up from behind her. " Who's there,?" she said shakingly. Natsu? Is that you. She felt a sudden rage against that name. Why was she upset? Why couldn't the blonde girl remember anything? All of a sudden, the world blacked out on her.

Lucy had woke up the next morning in her room. She had this feeling though that she had somehow lost her home. It felt a little weird just to be in it. On the other hand, Gray had also woke up in his room remembering nothing. The both did thier usual things. Getting dressed and walking to the guild. They had walked into the guild at the same time. For a moment, they had a lock eye stare, but then turned bright red. Confused, they had walked away. Things went on like that for a two weeks until they had completly forgot what had happened and became neutral friends.

*Juvia's POV*  
I ddnt know it was gonna work. I had visited another magic shop. Not like the one I went to when some idiot tricked me for my money. Instead of making Gray-saama in love with me, everyone had made everyone else thier rival. Well this potion to make him forget his lover worked. And on Lucy too. But I had to delete everyone one elses memory about them and it took a while before my plan actually worked. Everything was back to normal. Nastu at the guild, Gajeel and Levy together, Lucy hanging out with Lucy again, Lisanna also of course, but she wasn't upset nomore. I even had Lucy's celestial spirits memory wiped clean of the events that happened last month. Lucy though, was hanging a lot with Loke though, and he seemed to be visiting more often. Some people had even seen him walk her home and Lucy inviting him inside. No matter I guess. I had changed everyone's future. I was glad that Gray-sama was only mine now.

* Lucy's POV*

Lucy was at home watching a movie with Loke. I kind of forgot what had happened last month. I couldn't quite grasp it though. Whatever the case, I continued on anyway and decided hanging out with Loke, since he was, of course, sexy after all. He was dressed in his usual suit and tie. I bursted out laughing. What got me thinking about that? Loke turned to face me and poked me in the tummy. " What's got you laughing my love,?". I kind of made a pouty face at him. I love it when he flirts with me, but at the same time I didn't. He could never be loyal in a relationship. But why was I upset? I wasn't his girlfriend or anything. " Cheer up my little bunny," he said poking my nose." " Just quit it for once ok Loke,?" I yelled. Immediatly I shut my mouth. He reached for my hand but I pulled away and got up from the sofa. Sorry, It's just I got a lot of stuff running through my mind right now. " Then Loke replied laughing " I guess no more action movies for you,". I smiled and sat back down. Throughout the movie, I began feeling sleepy, so I leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed a little shocked and confused, so he just rubbed his hand on my back till I fell asleep. I don't know how long he was there with me, put I remember being half-asleep when he carried me to my room and planted a kiss on my forehead before I blacked out. The next morning, he was at my dining table smiling my way."Hey there beautiful! I thought mabye we can hang out today. It's such a nice day today. Oh and I've been reading these if you don't mind," Loke said holding out one of her stories." I didn't know you were a writer also". I was a little bothered. They weren't for anyone to read, but I just let it go this one time. I didn't want to yell at him. He was just so adorable when he smiled.

The cute friends walked to a lake and bought some icecream. Loke pushed Lucy on some swings, and then they laid down on the grass looking at the clouds. Then Lucy asked, " Why the sudden interest of hanging out with me? And what happened to your playboy attitude you used to have? Don't you usually have a date? " I do Lucy, with you, where else would I be?" he replied. The blonde headed blushed and turned her head the opposite direction. He was plain silly most of the time. They got up and walked over on top of a hill where they could see thier hometown and watch the sunset. " It's beautiful," she said. " You are beautiful Lucy," Loke said poking her tummy like before. That made Lucy ticklish a bit. " I meant the sunset," she said chuckling. " Your ticklish huh?" he said tckling her. Lucy began laughing saying " Cut it out, chill Loke,". Lucy didn't realize Loke had stopped and was on top of her staring, until she calmed down and wiped her tears that came from laughing so hard. They were silent for a moment. He began to lean in closer and held her hand. " Will you let me," he said softly. He probaly thought she would get mad if he didn't ask her. She knew what he meant though. He was asking if he could kiss her. For some reason, Lucy began to get upset. " Why do you do this to me Loke? Damn I really like you, but I just don't understand why your always having so many girls around you when you can't even devote yourself to only one. I love it when your always flirting with me, but I'm not gonna be one of the girls you only have to party with. I have to go, its getting kind of dark anywa-," Just as Lucy was getting up, Loke had leaned against her, pushing her down. He gave a kiss on the lips before she could finish her sentence. After only a few seconds he had kissed her, Lucy pulled her head back. " No Loke, you need to quit it. It's not gonna be like this. You don't unders-" Just then Loke said in a bit of a harsh tone " I do understand Lucy. I really do. I get what your trying to say. Im always with a lot of girls, flirting all the time, cheating with another. Your afraid that I'll end up having a kiss with you today, but the next day, I'll act as if nothing happened and coninue on with those other girls your always talking about. I don't know If you have noticed, but I haven't been actually talking to anyone but you now. Lucy, I want you to know that I really do love you. Please, just trust me. Please." Lucy was propped on her elbow thinking." Was he telling the truth?". To lightent hings a bit, he added " Aren't Owners suppose to trust their spirits?" She made a small laugh and pulled him by the tie. " Come here," she said seducivly. 


End file.
